Now and Forever
by Scarlet182
Summary: Does love conquer all?...a Tyler/Val fic. Please read and review. (Edited)


Disclaimer: All of the characters in this fic belong to Disney and any corporations who own "In a Heartbeat." Feedbacks are appreciated, so please read and review! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now and Forever  
  
  
Fifteen years has passed in the small town of Kingsport. The people who used to live here have moved on. Old buildings and houses have been destroyed and replaced, except for a particular house in the middle of the town. In that house resided the mayor of Kingsport.   
  
He was a mellow young man in his early 30s. He was smart, elegant, charming, and single. As the talk of the town goes, "That man will remain young and unattached." He lived in Kingsport for the most part of his life. He still lives in the house he grew up in. He kept to himself, and only went out once and a while with a bunch of his friends. Aside from his house, the only old structure left from the olden days of Kingsport was Kingsport High School. It was the mayor's request that kept the school alive. He was a town legend. A former football hero, and helper of the community. Aside from being the town mayor, he was also a doctor at the Kingsport hospital. One early morning, he paid a little visit to his old school.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Mayor."   
  
"Good morning to you, too."   
  
"How may I help you, sir?"   
  
"I'll just look around. Thanks for the offer."  
  
The mayor looked around the school, old memories washing through him. He kept wandering around, until he bumped into an old friend.  
  
"Whoa, watch where you're heading, Mayor."   
  
"Hello Jamie. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"I know. How long has it been since our last meeting?"  
  
"A week ago."  
  
"Far too long, my man. We should meet at least every other day."  
  
"Too busy for that."  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot."  
  
"So, how's the job?"  
  
"Good. Good. The students are really cooperative."  
  
Jamie Waite was another former student of the high school. He got the reputation as the rebel. He was also a former EMT. Now, he works for the school as the sociology teacher.  
  
"How's the family?"  
  
"I couldn't be any happier. Chris and Jackie are great. And my wife is just perfect. Life for me my friend, is good."  
  
"I'm glad things are going well."  
  
"How about you? Still single?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Any sign of marriage in the near future?"  
  
"Nope. I'm not intending to either."  
  
"Come on, man. You got to live your life. And I'm not only saying that because you have leuke---"  
  
"I know," he interrupted. "But I'm happy where I am right now. And Jamie, I'm in remission, so don't worry about it."  
  
"If you say so. Just take care of yourself, all right? I got to head to class."  
  
"Send my regards to the twins and Caitie."  
  
"I will. See you around."  
  
Watching Jamie leave, he continued on his walk. After a few minutes later, he reached the school library.   
  
"What brings you here, Mayor?" asked the librarian.  
  
"Just looking around."  
  
"Well, then feel free to do so, Mr. Mayor."  
  
"You can just call Mr. Connell next time."  
  
"Ok, sir."  
  
Tyler looked around in the library, remembering the times he and Hank would go here to study. He continued to browse when he got to the yearbook section. The thought of his best friend urged him to find the yearbook for the class of 2002. Successful at his search, he looked for a chair and seated himself. All of a sudden, his beeper rang. Hurriedly, he set the book back and headed for the hospital. When he got there, he was met by another familiar face.  
  
"Tyler, come quick."  
  
"What's the problem, Hank?"  
  
"Mrs. Lewis' condition has escalated to level 2. If we don't operate now, we might lose her."  
  
"I'll get right to it. Just make sure to be there when I get there."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Tyler hurried to his office and changed into his operation garments. As quickly as he could, he headed for room 223. When he got there, Hank told him the details about Lewis' condition. After he got them, he knew exactly what he must do. He started the surgery, with Hank to help him. It was a difficult task for them, and there was no room for any mistakes. They only have one shot at this left. The patient's family was waiting impatiently outside. An hour later, Tyler burst out of the room.   
  
"How's my mom, Doctor?" one of the people asked.  
  
"She's going to be OK."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much," she said as she cried and hugged a young man of her age.  
  
"We're very grateful," said Mr. Lewis.  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
A few moments later, Tyler and Hank got ready to leave. As they were walking out the door, Tyler collapsed. Hank immediately called for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tyler was put in the intensive care room. Apparently, his leukemia is back. And this time, his chance of survival has decreased to 15 percent. His condition has certainly gone worse. A few of his friends were at the hall, saddened by the news they just heard. The doctor also informed them that although chemo and medication might help, Tyler's condition is in the very critical level. One by one, each of them went in to see Tyler.  
  
"Hey buddy!"  
  
"Hank, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to see you."  
  
"Isn't today your wedding anniversary?"  
  
"Jasmine understands. Besides, you and Val were the ones who set us up."  
  
"I know. Is she here?"  
  
"Jasmine is at home with Tyrell."  
  
"How old is your son again?"  
  
"3 and a half years."  
  
"I'm glad things worked out pretty well for you. I hope you three will be as happy as you are now."  
  
"We will. So, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a bit woozy from the medicine."  
  
"Tyler, you'll get through..."  
  
"Hank, I heard what the doctor said. Now, it's either I go through medication and chemo again, or I just let it happen."  
  
"Tyler, don't say that. Fifteen percent..."  
  
"But I can't stand to go through this anymore. Besides, I don't want to die here."  
  
"Tyler..."  
  
"Hank, I'm your best friend. I'm only doing this because I know it's for the best. I'm going to d--..."  
  
"Don't say it. I don't want to hear that. Just remember that no matter what happens, you can always call me."  
  
"OK."  
  
"I love you, man."  
  
He hugged his best friend.  
  
"I love you, too. You were the brother I never had."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Hank left the room. The next person that came in was the person he least expected.  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Hey Tyler!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To visit you, of course."  
  
"How did you even know I was here? We haven't seen each other in ages."  
  
"Nick told me."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"My best friend since middle school."  
  
"Oh, little Nicky."  
  
"He hates that name. Anyway, he's a journalist around here, and since you are the famous mayor of Kingsport, the news spread out quickly when you collapsed. When he found out, he called at our shared apartment to tell the news."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you again. How are your parents?"  
  
"They're doing fine."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you know."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you still single?"  
  
"As single as the pope."  
  
"What a shocker! You're like the most eligible bachelor in this town."  
  
"Looking for a woman is not a problem. Looking for the right one is."  
  
"I get your point."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I'm married to my job."  
  
"Really? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a lawyer," she informed him as a slight sadness overcame her.  
  
"Congratulations to you then," Tyler commended her, feeling her sadness as well.  
  
"Thank you. Well, it's nice to see you again Tyler. I have to run though. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Brooke."  
  
After Brooke left, Jamie came in with his twins.  
  
"Hey Uncle Tyler!" yelled the two toddlers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Are you sick?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you gonna be OK?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Tyler, how are you feeling?" asked Jamie.  
  
"I'm feeling good."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
All of a sudden, Caitie came in.  
  
"Hey Tyler!"  
  
"Hi Caitie!"  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go to the candy machine?" asked Chris.  
  
"Please!" pleaded Jackie.  
  
"OK kids, let's go," he told them. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."  
  
"Tyler, what did the doctor say?" asked Caitie.  
  
"It's just like you to get to point."  
  
"So, what did he say?"  
  
"I have a 15 percent chance of living. He said that I could go through chemo and medication. I decided to just let it happen."  
  
"You can't do that. Don't we get to have a say in this?"  
  
"If we were in high school, you couldn't have cared less."  
  
"That was the past, Tyler," she said, hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. But my decision is final. I'm going to die anyway. And if I do, I wouldn't want to die here."  
  
"We'll miss you. Hank, Jamie, me, the kids..."  
  
"I'm still here aren't I?"  
  
"Yea, you are."  
  
Caitie hugged him before she headed for the door.  
  
"Tyler..." she said before leaving.  
  
"Yea Caitie?"  
  
"She really did love you a lot. If she was here, she wouldn't have let you do this."  
  
Tyler felt a tear leave his eye. He knew exactly what she meant, which only brought back memories that were the reason he was still alone. Memories that haunted him forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three months have gone by. Amazingly, Tyler was still alive. But most of the time, he stayed at his house. Jamie's family visited him most of the time. Hank and Jasmine, along with Tyrell, would drop by once in a while. Tyrell was named by Hank after Tyler. One day, Tyler had gotten really weak. Jamie's family was there with him. Jamie came into his room to check on him.  
  
"Tyler? Are you ok?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine."  
  
"I have leukemia! Of course I don't look fine!"  
  
"All right. Take it easy."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Jamie, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"When I'm gone, can you take care of this house for me?"  
  
"Tyler, we can't do..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"All right. I will."  
  
Tyler handed him the keys to the house.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
"I want you, Caitie, and the kids to live here."  
  
"But Tyler..."  
  
"You're the only one I would want to give this house to."  
  
"How about Hank?"  
  
"Hank will understand. He has my memories."  
  
"Well, thank you, I guess."  
  
"It's my pleasure. You and Caitie have helped me through a lot of things. This is my way of showing my gratitude."  
  
"Do you want to be alone right now?"  
  
"Yea. Before you go, can you hand me that book by the table?"  
  
"This is our class yearbook."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jamie handed him the book.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Jamie."  
  
Jamie paused, as he himself knew that this might as well be the last time they would talk to each other.  
  
"Bye Tyler."  
  
Tyler was now alone, once again, in his room. He flipped through the yearbook, until he got to the page with a piece of folded paper in it. He looked at the page, and in front of him was a smiling picture of Val Lanier.  
  
"You always made my day..." he whispered.  
  
The page was dedicated to Val, after she was murdered one April morning. It was during their senior year, a month before they graduated. She went jogging one day, a daily routine she had done. Unfortunately, it was her last. Tyler, by now, was crying by the overwhelming memories that rushed through him. He wiped his tears off the page. He unfolded the paper, and what was inside it only wounded him more. It was a poem that he wrote after Val's funeral. As he recited the poem he knew by heart, his eyes lingered on Val's angelic face...  
  
  
"I wake up in the morning  
Picturing your face  
Your smile is my remedy  
In my mind I can't erase  
  
My eyes linger  
On your every move  
The one that I yearn for   
In my mind I can't remove  
  
I look into your eyes  
My gaze refuses to separate   
Piercing blue eyes of heaven  
In my mind I can't obliterate  
  
I listen to your voice  
Sending shivers to my spine  
My mind knows only you  
In my heart I wish you were mine  
  
I tried in my utmost courage  
To be able to tell you  
The words inside my head  
In my heart saying, "I love you"  
  
I mourn for you  
If only I was there  
If only you knew  
In my heart it's you I care  
  
My soul aches in every way  
Only hoping for you to see  
My love for you will never die  
In my mind and heart, you'll live for eternity"  
  
After reciting the poem, Tyler descended gently on his bed, with the yearbook and poem in his hands. His eyes closed slowly, shutting out the world behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitie decided to check on Tyler, but she was too late. She saw his limp body on the bed. No sign of breathing. His chest still.   
  
"Jamie!" she cried.  
  
Caitie approached Tyler. She noticed he was holding something. She took a look at it, and the sight of her late best friend made her cry. She closed the book, and saw a piece of paper drift gently to the floor. She picked it up and read it. After reading it, Caitie cried even more.  
  
"You always did love her. I hope you two are happy now."  
  
Jamie came through the door, and saw what happened. He helped Caitie up, and comforted her.  
  
"It's gonna be OK. Why don't you tend to the kids? I'll handle this."  
  
"We'll be downstairs."  
  
Jamie took a look at Tyler. He picked up the book that Caitie dropped to the floor. He read the poem as well. Jamie felt sorry for his friend.  
  
"You suffered enough. I hope you're satisfied now."  
  
Jamie called the hospital, and sent for some people to pick Tyler's body up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a slight drizzle during Tyler's funeral. Almost the whole town gathered to see him go. Hank, Jasmine, and Tyrell were there. Jamie, Caitie, and the twins were present as well. Brooke came, along with her parents and Nick. And an old Alex Freeman attended the ceremony as well.  
  
"...He will never be forgotten," Hank said to finish off his speech.  
  
Jamie followed him.  
  
"...We'll miss you," he finished.  
  
After the speeches, Tyler's body was about to be buried. In the coffin was a lifeless version of Tyler Connell. He was wearing a suit, and in his hands were the yearbook and the poem. As his body was lowered down, people threw single stems of white roses on his coffin. Hank dropped a football among the white flowers. After his coffin was fully covered, everyone left solemnly. Caitie stayed behind to say her last words to her friend.  
  
"Now you two will be together, now and forever, just like you were destined to be."  
  
Tyler's tombstone read:  
  
In memory of Tyler Connell  
Humanitarian leader  
Dedicated doctor  
Generous friend  
May he find happiness and peace  
  
Next to Tyler's tombstone, was Val's.  
  
  



End file.
